


you really are our Ace

by wingedFreckle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, Iwa-chan likes being the uke, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, Uke Iwaizumi, Yaoi, although Oikawa is an ass, but they like each other, seme Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedFreckle/pseuds/wingedFreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa having his lovely time with Iwa-chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	you really are our Ace

“On your knees, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa purred into the night as he watched his teammate slowly submit.

Iwaizumi knelt down in front of the Aoba Johsai’s captain and slowly his fingers tugged at his zipper, and then he was pushing the fabric of his pants down, followed by his boxers. His fully erected cock was exposed to his eyes, inches away from his mouth, the head already beaded with pre-cum.

“What are you waiting for, Iwa-chan?” He chirped with a sly grin on his face as he watched him. Iwaizumi took him in his hand, gripping his length, and rolled the head of him along his lips. Oikawa knew what those lush lips of his could do to him. Oikawa clenched his teeth at the first contact of his warm, damp mouth fitting over the tightened head of his cock.

“Let me feel your tongue on my cock.” His voice went hoarse from his desire. A rumbling growl erupted from his throat when his wet lips closed over the flared head and he moved his tongue in a swirling motion. Iwaizumi pulled out for a moment, taken aback at his reaction, he smirked as he twirled his tongue around his capped head again, sipping off his slit before taking him all the way back. Reaching the head of his cock again he twirled the tip of his tongue around it before using his teeth to softly bite and nip at the tip.

“Aren’t you naughty, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s eyes darkened as his features sharpened. Iwaizumi ran his tongue around the ridge and smeared the pre-cum, which flowed with abundance now. He began to work him with his mouth, keeping the suction tight as he shuttled in and out, his hand gripping the base of Oikawa's cock and his mouth continued working him. Iwaizumi took more of his length into his mouth, and he could feel him swallow air.

“Fuck,” he snarled and buried the fingers of his right hand in his dark hair. His mouth felt warm. His tongue sent little sparks along his cock. Iwaizumi made another hard suck to the base as Oikawa jerked his pelvis upward. Oikawa’s hips made short thrusts, pressing his way deeper into his mouth. He held his hair tightly, and controlled the speed.

“You like sucking my cock don't you?” He said pulling his hair back, meeting his gaze. Iwaizumi answered with a deliciously hungry moan. He imagined how much he was going to like tying him up, spanking him before he sucked his cock, his ass stinging from his blows.

“Yes.” Iwaizumi growled, then bent his head and took him into his mouth again, obviously intending to finish what he started. His hands slid over his thighs, and then he cupped his balls, massaging them as he sucked him deeply into his mouth. Oikawa's breath was rasping from him as the pleasure built to a fever pitch. In moments he had a rhythm going in sync with his thrusts into his mouth. His long plunges made his lips bruised.

His balls drew up, tight and heavy, his release rising. He growled out as he pressed deeper, his body desperate for release. His cock popped from his mouth, sliding wet and hot along his cheek as he thrust. He was holding his hair firm in his hand as he held him in place. Oikawa stroked at a fevered pace, not being able to contain himself. After fwe more thrusts, Oikawa climaxed with a deep groan, his hips still bucking, pushing his cock along his tongue, and Iwaizumi swallowed his semen. He swallowed shot after shot of his hot liquid; he felt the warmth run down his cock and over his gripping hand.

“You are the best, Iwa-chan.” He gasped when he slowly pulled out, his cock making a popping sound as it left his mouth. Iwaizumi groaned at his praise as he licked his lips, and then his hand.

“I should reward you.” He squatted down to his level, and groaned as he sifted his hand through his hair. He leaned into his touch and started to turn around when Oikawa stopped him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer into a heated kiss. Oikawa’s tongue was plundering the depths of his mouth, his lips moving furiously over his. Their lips tangled, hard and rough. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s collar as he stood up dragging him on his feet. Their lips parted, with a moist pop as he pressed him against the table.

“Take off your pants.” He ordered him, his eyes shining with a blaze of passion.

“Why don’t you—”

“You are not the one ordering me around, Iwa-chan.” He leaned closer and chirped into his ear as one of his hands ran down his crotch. Iwaizumi moaned as heat ran through his body.

He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers. Oikawa looked at him again, his eyes shining their wickedness.

“Turn around.” And he did as he was told. Iwaizumi leaned on his elbows against the table as his head fell between his hands. He moved his hand between his legs; Iwaizumi moaned slightly and opened his legs more to him. He arched his back, his bottom pressed against his erection as Oikawa’s hand started to stroke him. He slowly stroked his cock in his hand as he watched him squirm under his touch.

He pressed his teeth into the inviting flesh of his shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. He heard him inhale sharply and exhale with a loud moan. Oikawa slowly released his cock as he placed his left hand on his hip, and with his other one he positioned himself at his opening. He felt him clench around him as he pushed his throbbing cock slowly inside his ass. A little at a time, he was pushing past the tight muscle and into his ass. Once he was about halfway in, he stopped, giving his body to adjust his length again. After a while, Iwaizumi moved his hips, begging him to move.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he started thrusting into him, violently, seemingly unable to control his body. He was moaning, gripping his hips tight as he pounded and thrust into his body violently. Iwaizumi started to stroke himself, panting; he could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

“Toor—” After that, he established a steady pace of long, powerful thrusts and withdrawals. He felt so good around him! Oikawa groaned as he felt his release rising from the bottom of his being and with one last thrust he growled his pleasure into him. He leaned his chest against his back as he continued slowly thrusting into him, nuzzling his neck. After a moment Iwazumi found his release as well with a loud moan that left his lips.

“You really _are_ our Ace after all.” Oikawa whispered into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first yaoi fic ever so hope ya'll will enjoy it


End file.
